The present invention relates to golf club head, and more particularly to an improved structure of golf club head which has a reinforced face panel mounted with a weight, which concentrates the center of gravity of the face panel at the center area.
A variety of golf clubs have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These golf clubs have different club heads made of different materials. FIG. I shows a golf club head according to the prior art. This structure of golf club head 10 is expensive because it is integrally molded from titanium alloy. FIG. 2 shows another structure of golf club head according to the prior art. The golf club head 10 shown in FIG. 2 is molded from aluminum alloy, having a front recess 101 and a titanium face panel 20 mounted in the front recess 101 and fixedly secured thereto by screws, rivets, glue, etc. This structure of golf club head is less expensive, however the face panel tends to vibrate or to fall from the body of the club head upon a high impact force.